


holding your hand

by cosmicpeaches



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Human AU, SUPER CHEESY, branch and poppy being dorky and soft, branch being a nervous boy, dorks in the beginning of their relationship, i really love writing fluff for them, lots of hand holding, super short one shot/drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeaches/pseuds/cosmicpeaches
Summary: Branch isn't used to public displays of affection, but comes to find that he doesn't totally mind it as long as he's with Poppy.





	holding your hand

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i'm back with more soft broppy! i just love these two. their dynamic is so fun!
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy!(: reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated!

* * *

 

 

“This is _weird_.”

 

Heat pools into his cheek as he sheepishly avoids the surprised, yet characteristically amused, expression laced upon the short peppy girl strolling beside him.

 

“ _W_ _hat’s_ weird?” Poppy hums. She raises an eyebrow, eyeing him curiously. Branch dodges her stare like the plague.

 

“ _T_ _his,”_ Branch gently lifts up his left hand, which so happens to be intertwined with hers. Copper eyes shift to the tangled palms sitting between them.

 

“Is it a _good_ weird?” Poppy queries with an entertained grin. Branch can feel a bright flush radiating from his skin and he almost curses.

 

“ _No,_ Poppy, it’s a _bad_ weird,” Branch deadpans. Poppy playfully nudges him in response and a ghost of a smile tugs at his lips. Warmth of her body heat mingling with his and the teasing delight in her voice is enough to send a ripple or two of frustration throughout his body.

 

“Oh _nice try,_ Branch,” she teases, “Be sarcastic all you want, but I know you! There’s gotta be _some_ mushy hopeless romantic part of you that enjoys this!”

 

Mutual giggles pour past blissfully nervous grins like rivers gushing down raging waterfalls. A comfortable silence envelopes the pair for a fraction of a moment before Branch catches a glimpse of bright strawberry hair shifting in his peripheral vision.

 

“Are you though?” Poppy wonders aloud, “ _Enjoying this_ , I mean?”

 

Shock crosses his face, blue eyes growing three times their size.

 

“ _W_ _hat?"_  he blurts awkwardly. Branch stops in his tracks, ignoring the incessant chirping of distant hummingbirds and the multitude of whirring cars passing by.

 

“Of _course_ I am. Poppy, I  _really fucking enjoy this_ ,” Branch assures confidently. He fondly stares at their tangled hands swinging in the space between them.

 

“It _is_ a good weird, the _best_ weird,” His teeth tug on his lower lip as he continues, “I just...I’m _nervous_. I’ve never held hands with _anyone_ before, let alone like _this._  I always thought PDA was a fucking disgusting _germ fest_ , and I still kinda do, but...but not with _you_. With you it’s _different_. I actually _really like_ holding your hand and I  _really_ don’t wanna mess this up.”

 

A radiant grin traces her lips.

 

“ _A_ _wwwww_ _B_ _raaanch!_  You’re _that_ nervous holding my hand?” Her grin easily shifts into a stupid, attractive smirk, “Wow, buddy, you must _reaaaaally_ like me!”

 

Branch stiffens, his bravado dissipating completely.

 

“ _Yeah,_ but don’t read too much into it!” He exclaims desperately, “I’m just not used to someone holding my hand in public like this, so... _intimately_. This is all new to me, I feel like I’m supposed to do something, _anything_ besides let you hold my fucking sweaty hands.” His cheeks flush an unflattering shade of crimson as Poppy eagerly squeezes his palms.

 

“ _Weeeell,_ you better get used to it, Branch,” She declares giddily, “Because you’re gonna get a _whooole_ lot of PDA from me!” The confidence, the _sureness_ of her loving declaration sends shivers down his spine. His heart contracts rapidly– even the _thought_ of Poppy publicly proclaiming her affection for him clouds his mind in disbelief. They’ve only been dating for a couple of weeks, and Branch still has to wrap his mind around the fact that Poppy actually _wholeheartedly cares about him_ \- a fact that Branch never thought to be possible. (Hell, even when Poppy kisses him when they’re _alone_ makes his head spin and his heart explode).

 

Poppy’s pointer finger gently traces the line of his jaw and he finds himself leaning into her very touch.

 

“Don’t worry,” Poppy smiles lovingly, “We’ll take it as slow as you want. I’ll hold your hand forever if that’s what you’re comfortable with. I’m not goin’ anywhere anytime soon, my man.”

 

Grateful eyes flutter shut as her comforting words mingle within the air. His lips paint a soft, loving grin before placing a gentle kiss on her wrist.

 

Warmth flutters in his chest as they walk home, hand in hand, and love in their hearts.


End file.
